Zax Wedding Trilogy
by LMC98
Summary: Part one of my Zax wedding trilogy based on some spoilers, enjoy.


My Zax wedding trilogy! Some parts based on spoilers (Part 1 – I hope you enjoy, please like and review:)).

It was the morning of Zoe and Max's wedding and it was 7am. Zoe woke up to find Dylan rushing about the house boat he now shared with Zoe and Max. However, Max had slept at his old place with Robyn and Lofty the previous night to make sure he didn't see the bride to be before their big day.

'Morning Zoe!' Dylan shouted. 'Are you ready for your big day'.

Zoe didn't reply, in fact she was feeling so nervous and sick, not because she didn't love Max because she knew he was the one but because she had left it so late in her life to get married and although she no longer showed it she was worried that she was going to ruin Max's chance of ever being with someone his own age and someone who could give him a family.

Zoe sat up and checked her phone, there was a text from Max which read 'I love you Superman, love from MJx' Zoe felt reassured but still filled with nausea as she stepped of her bed and had to run to the bathroom where she was physically sick.

'Zoe, Zoe! Are you okay?!' Dylan shouted through the door.

There was a long pause before Zoe replied ' Dylan, I'm fine honestly! It's just wedding day nerves! Please just leave me be'.

Zoe stayed in the bathroom a long time, she applied her makeup and did her hair, Dylan kept checking on her and asking how she was through the locked door but most of the time he got no reply. After some time she opened the bathroom door, walked to her bedroom and collected her wedding dress from her wardrobe. Zoe took her dress out of the tailored bag, and smiled as she ran her fingers along the silk waistline. After a few minutes Zoe was dressed and she looked like a true fairytale princess. She added the finishing touch, her veil and she opened her bedroom door to see that her mother and father had now arrived at the house boat.

Gasps rang through the air. 'Zoe darling, you look beautiful, I'm so happy to be giving my gorgeous, talented daughter away!' Beamed her father.

Zoe looked like a million dollars.

Outside there was a crowd gathering around the horse and carriage which had just arrived to take Zoe and her parents to the church, Dylan was to drive ahead and tell the guests at the church that Zoe was on her way.

The journey only took about 20minutes but to Zoe it seemed like a lifetime, she thought of all the happy times she had already had with Max and all the ones that were to come.

They reached the church and Dylan made all the guests aware that Zoe had arrived. Some of the guests included; Lily, Ethan, Cal, Robyn, Connie, Rita, Dixie, Iain, Honey and all the other regular ED staff, along with many of Zoe and Max's close friends and family.

Zoe stepped off the carriage and smiled for photographs with her mother and father. Zoe's mother walked inside and was seated along with the other guests, the photographer walked ahead and Zoe's father kissed Zoe on her head and held her arm as he slowly walked her up the stairs and down the aisle of the church.

The wedding music began to play and everyone stood up. Everyone smiled and spoke quietly about how stunning Zoe looked and there at the alter stood Max who turned to look at Zoe as she walked down the aisle.

Max smiled 'You look beautiful Zoe', her father gave his daughters hand to Max and took his seat, Zoe and Max smiled at one another and the vicar began to speak.

'We are gathered here today…'

'Zoe Hanna, do you take Max to be your lawful wedded husband'

Zoe paused…' Max I need to speak to you' Zoe ran outside and Max quickly followed.

'Zo, wait up. I love you.' Max shouted.

Zoe and Max sat outside, perched on the seat of the nearby bus stop.

'Max I have something to tell you, please don't be shocked, I love you and I always will.' Zoe started. ' okay so this morning I was really sick,like really really sick'

'Zoe are you oka...' Max tried.

'Shh…listen, I thought I was just nervous, but then I realised I'd never had these feelings before. I slipped out early this morning to the pharmacy whilst Dylan thought I was getting ready in the bathroom… I bought a pregnancy test Max, I hoped and hoped that it'd be positive, all I've ever wanted was…is to give you a family, it would be our miracle. And then it came back positive, and I'd never been so scared in my entire life.'

'Oh Zoe, I love you, yes you! Dr Zoe Hanna, I've loved you since the day I met you! I love you family or no family and well I'm guessing it's with family now, we're going to have a baby Zo! Guess those doctors up at Holby aren't that good are they?' Max teased.

'Max…it was such a shock, it is such a shock, it's all I've ever wanted, but I finally realised it would never happen and now I'm pregnant, so I need to know we're for keeps'.

'Zoe I will always love you and our baby now let's get in there and get hitched' Max and Zoe walked back inside both filled with happy tears and tears of excitement.

The crowd on looked as Robyn, Connie and Lofty walked back inside as they had followed Max and Zoe when they ran outside initially. Zoe and Max stood hand in hand at the alter and tears trickled down the cheeks of all the guests, even Connie shed a tear for the happy couple.

'I do' said Max.

'I do' replied Zoe.

'You may now kiss your bride' the vicar ended, Zoe flung her arms around Max and they kissed in front of the wedding party. The guests applauded and cried with happiness for both Zoe and Max and obviously their little one they didn't even know about yet. Everyone made their way out of the church and Zoe and Max followed, the guests threw shining, glimmering confetti all over the bride and groom and they all began to make their way to Zoe and Max's reception.


End file.
